This invention relates to fishing tackle apparatus and more particularly, to a fishing tackle rack for mounting and storing a plurality of fishing poles and reels.
In order for the fishing poles and reels to function properly over their projected lifespan, they must be cared for properly. The fishing poles are often damaged when placed in corners or on shelves for long periods of time where they become warped if unsupported along the length of the poles. The fishing reels are often exposed to more abuse than the fishing poles when the fishing reels are placed unsecured in tackle boxes or other unsuitable places where damage may easily result to their delicate components.